Talk:Lilithia Emberfall
= Discussion pages = Hey Lil, I'll try to get ahold of you on Aim tomorrow, but on the big locked pages like the main one, you can't add discussion on them. And don't forget to have people add in their 'signature' or we can't tell who posted what in a discussion. --SilverShadow 08:12, 20 June 2006 (BST) Hey Lil, loved your whole entry. The three steps to your story is very cool. ((and strangely, my lock looks a lot like you...with black hair)) very very nice Bhasu = Can you please give me admini privileges for stories = Can you please make me an admin so I can lock the stories? Also, your admin list is buried someplace. Can you put is on the navigation links somewhere so that you're easily accessible? Thanks! Response 1) Sure. After I get back from work. 2) It's on the Help page. I cannot edit the navigation links yet. So, no. --Lilithia 17:30, 11 July 2006 (BST) Note Mira, you have been given sysop privilages, and will be added to the list of moderators. Do you have an e-mail address you would prefer to be used for wiki contacts? --ER Admin 23:11, 11 July 2006 (BST) *reads through all the text* So - I want to be on her good side... Duly noted. Where did you get the artwork done? The pictures are amazing. Were they drawn especially for Lil? I find it hard to find any pictures I can use for Krelle, since she's supposed to look so young and un-rotten. :P I ought to hit up my brother for one. *Polite bow* Beautiful page, Lady Emberfall. *wink and a grin* --Krelle 00:00, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Let's see.... A majority of the character art has come from Caela, and Mutig was asked to design the emblem for House Emberfall. Caela's work began as requests from myself, but after the requests she continued to make pieces with Lil! She says she likes the character (and some of my quirks, I believe she once noted), and I have a great appreciation of her as an artist and friend. ::Some of the newer works are being done by Eupheria, an adored friend of mine. She's been trying some new mediums while working on the character pictures, too. ::I like to get familiar with artists and know that when they make something for my characters they are being challenged within their abilities or genuinely enjoy the piece they are creating. For example, this piece was a request I gave Caela after noticing that such a wonderful artist had made few really action-oriented pieces up to that time. I knew she was capable, and it would be a relatively new experience for her. Lo and behold, the challenge was worth it, and she created something fantastic! And Eupheria was inspired to try a new medium with one of her latest paintings, and once again the challenge made something wonderful. ::I deeply appreciate my artist friends and take great joy in their accomplishments and developments. I wish I could express myself in the ways they do. Even the simplest works they do would take days or weeks for me, and I make sure they understand how much of a gift I see anything they do for me. ::I don't know if that exactly answers your questions, and I likely diverged into a tangent, but those are my thoughts on the matter! ::--Lilithia 08:19, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::The "Elegance is Eternal" one is, frankly, gorgeous. It looks like it ought to be framed in gold and hung over a mantlepiece somewhere. Future generations would refer to it in hushed tones, and the room it was hung in would come to be called "Lilithia's room." Children would be afraid to play in such a room, but late at night secrets would be whispered to the painting, in hopes that Lilithia's spirit would bring wisdom and cunning at night. :::But! I think my new favourite is this one. Please thank Eupheria for me, she's totally made my day. It's impressive how fast she sketched it, too! *shakes head in disbelief, obviously impressed.* If she has a site I ought to be linking to when I credit her for the image, please let me know. Cause I plan on linking it places. *grins* :::--Krelle 14:41, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Trust me, framing it and hanging it as such is exactly what I plan on doing. Euph has an uncanny ability to capture the character, and over the past years I've grown very attached to it. ::::I would thank her for you, but I believe you already have that covered! As for a site, she doesn't have one as far as I know; she makes what she does when and where, and the best option is to save the image and keep it safe. ::::--Lilithia 18:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC)